Two Hearts Beat As One
by Destiel101
Summary: This is a story featuring an OC Taylor Marrks. I have no idea where the story is going, I am co-writing it with someone and we just go with the flow. It sounds better then the summary suggests. May be a Dean/OC pairing. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so let's start this. I know what you're thinking. "Another story! Sam, you have three going and you never update those!" I know, I know. But I am co-writing this on with a internet buddy. Okay so, the OC in this story is not mine, nor anything she says. The girl I'm doing this with (who's name is Taylor and is my new muse, so you can send a thank you to her for the new chapter of Only For You) she owns Taylor (the OC) we are emailing back and forth and that is how we are writing this, everything Taylor says or does and half of what Sam and Dean say or do are hers. The other have is mine as well as anything Cas says or does. Nad yes, I have her permission to post this and no, she does not have an account as of right now. I hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own and of the characters, the only one not owned by the CW is Taylor, but I do not own her either.**

* * *

OC stats: (What I was told)

Name: Taylor Marrks

Height: 5'3

Hair: Jet black, long, straight

Eyes: Sapphire blue

Age: 19

Other details: Lip, tongue, and bellybutton pierced, skinny but curvy, tan, short temper, very headstrong, sarcastic, can be sweet, carries her father's knife with her at all time, wearing engagement ring and dog tags. Wearing light coloured frayed shorts, pink tank top, and a pair of DC shoes.

* * *

Taylor had been hunting since she was 16. Her mother disowned her at the age of 7 when she told her she wanted to be just like her dad when she grew up. Her father was killed on a hunt, he had taught Taylor everything he knew, and finally after years of tracking this thing down, Taylor had finally found the shifter that killed her father. But when she walked in, she saw the dead body of the shape shifter. Taylor stood there, saw the Winchesters and sighed, "You've GOT to be kidding me!" Taylor knew Sam and Dean, Dean had saved her life when she was 17, and he's been treating her like a child ever since.

"I don't understand."

Taylor looked at him "What don't you understand?"

Cas tilts his head "What is the problem?"

Taylor looked at him "Dean and Sam killed MY shifter."

Cas looks at Dean and then back to Taylor "I did not know it was possible to own shifters."

Taylor smiled "It isn't but Dean knows why this shifter was important to me."

Cas looks at Dean "You do?"

"Well, he should, seeing as I've been hunting it for three years."

"You have?" Cas looks at Dean. "You do? Why?"

Dean looks at the body then back at Taylor "Was this..." Taylor crosses her arms "Yeah, it was."

Cas looks back and forth between Dean and Taylor more confused than before "What?"

Taylor glanced at him "This shifter killed my dad."

"And she was looking for it like we looked for Azazel for years." Sam clarifies. Cas seems to understand.

Taylor smiles "Hey Sammy!"

Sam smiles back. "Hey Tay. How've you been?"

She shrugged "Okay. I guess." She looked down "Oh! I got engaged, but when that didn't work out, I started hunting again."

Sam looks at her a little amused "And when it didn't work out you decided to keep wearing the ring?"

Taylor pulled out her dog tags so they weren't hiding in her shirt anymore "He was KIA."

"Well that explains everything now doesn't it?"

"I guess it does."

"So other than that, everything is normal? Hunting, killing, living in crap motels…"

"Yeah." She smiled at Sam. "So, you guys wanna get some food?"

Sam and Dean's eyes light up at the prospect of something to eat "Yeah!" They shout in unison. "I do not require food." They stop and look at Cas.

Taylor laughed, "I like him, he's cute." Her face turned red the second she realized what she said.

Cas looks at her "I'm cute?"

Taylor looked at Dean and Sam for help.

Dean just laughs, "Man Cas, I really gotta get you updated on the modern day life. Now shut up and let's go get some food."

Taylor looks at Sam and smiles "Sam will you drive with me so I'm not by myself?"

Sam looks happy he got asked "Yeah! I'd love to!" Dean mumbles traitor in the background.

Taylor smiles and grabs Sam's hand "Awesome! Let's go!"

Dean and Cas just stare at the door for a minute before getting in the impala and following Taylor to where ever she was taking them.

* * *

**What do you think? I've got lots more, but I didn't think I should post it all at once. Let me know what you think, I may post some ore later. So, dream sweet Cas dreams and I'm Batman!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is set somewhere between season 5 and 6**

* * *

They pull up to a diner, and Taylor gets out of her car and waits for Dean and Cas.

They pull up a few seconds later and get out. Cas looks confused while dean looks ready to pee himself laughing.

Taylor looks at Dean "What's so funny?"

Dean opens his mouth and laughs. "Um, I'll tell you later."

Taylor rolled her eyes "Whatever. Can we go eat now?"

"Yeah sure, come on Cas, no arguing, you're eating too." Cas just looks at Dean "I do not require foo-" "I don't care Cas, walk."

Taylor laughed and whispers to Sam "Is he always like this?"

"Who do you mean? Dean or Cas? If you mean Dean, yeah. If you mean Cas, well, yeah."

Taylor giggled. "So how have you been?"

Sam seemed to think about it a minute before answering. "Better."

"That's good." She walked into the diner and sat in the booth next to Dean.

Sam sits beside Cas across from Taylor and picks up a menu "See anything you like."

Taylor looks up "What?"

"On the menu, see anything you like?"

"Oh, um yeah."

The waitress comes over and immediately sets her sights on Dean, "What can I get ya?"

Taylor looks at the waitress who's looking at Dean, and immediately scoots closer and smiles flirtatiously at Dean.

The waitress glares daggers at Taylor while Dean pretends not to notice, "Um, I would like a bacon cheeseburger and fries with a chocolate milkshake and so would he." He points at Cas, "Taylor?"

"Can I get the same? She smiles sweetly at the waitress.

This seems to make to waitress hate her more, she smiles a fake smile "Sure," she looks at Sam, "And for you honey?"

Taylor smiles triumphantly, Sam just orders a salad.

They all sit in an uncomfortable silence until Sam awkwardly clears his throat, "So, anything else you want to take about Tay?"

"Like what?"

"Um, I don't know, what have you been hunting? Other than that shifter of course."

Taylor sighed "Really? That's what you wanna talk about?"

"I honestly don't know. If you have any better ideas, I'm all ears." Cas tilts his head a little "How can someone be all ears?"

Taylor tried not to laugh, "Where did you guys find him?"

Dean looks at her "Heaven."

Taylor raised her eyebrows "Really?"

Dean leans forward "Really."

"So, he's… an angel? She whispered to Dean.

"Oh yeah."

"Wow."

"I know right." Right then the waitress comes with their food. "If I can get you anything else let me know." And she leaves with one more glare at Taylor.

Taylor glared back, and looked at the two brothers who were staring at her amused. "What?"

They look down and start eating; Sam is the one that replies "Nothing, nothing at all."

Taylor smirked "Tell me!" she started to pick at her fries.

Sam swallows and just looks at her and then at Dean and then past her at the waitress and just smiles.

"Sam?" she snaps her fingers trying to get his attention.

"Um, it's nothing really."

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Would you just tell me?"

"Well, when the waitress looked interested in Dean, you seemed to turn possessive." Dean chokes on his milkshake and Cas just continues to eat, totally indifferent to this conversation.

Taylor looked at him "What?" her face turned slightly pink.

Sam looks between the two "You are so oblivious to this."

"To what?" Taylor gave him a look to just drop it; she didn't want Dean to know she liked him.

"Never mind, I told you it's not important." Sam says, getting the hint.

Taylor mouthed "thank you" before finishing her burger.

Sam smiles and looks down finishing up his salad while Dean and Cas finished up their meals as well.

Taylor smiles and finished her shake, and they sit there in awkward silence until the waitress came by with their bill.

This time she completely ignores Taylor and gives Dean the receipt with her number on it. "I hope to see you again."

Taylor stares her down, "She's a whore." She said completely forgetting whom she was with.

Sam's eyebrows go up "Um yeah." Dean just looks at her, and Cas just looks confused…again

It took her a second before she realized what slipped out "I said that out loud, didn't I"

Sam looks bemused, "Kinda yeah."

Sam looks ready to start laughing. "Yeah well, let's get out of here before Dean comes to his senses and starts asking you why you said that."

Taylor stands up "Sounds good to me, let's go."

Sam and Taylor walk outside "Where are you staying?"

"Nowhere, I just got here this morning." She looked at him curiously "Why?"

"Well, Dean and I always stop for the night before heading out for a new case, I was wondering if you had checked in anywhere."

Taylor smiled "Nope, would you guys mind if I stayed with you for a while?"

"Sure, I don't see a problem with it."

Taylor smiled "Thanks."

Sam smiles "Don't thank me just yet, we have to tell Dean first."

Taylor smirks "I'm sure he'll be okay with it."

Sam looks at her with a bemused expression on his face. "Oh really? Well then, if you're so sure, you can tell him. Here he comes."

* * *

**I have no idea why I decided to stop there. Anyways, dream sweet Cas dreams and I'm Batman! Oh and I forgot to mention yesterday, Happy Thanksgiving. (I'm Canadian)**


	3. Chapter 3

Taylor smiled and looked at Sam "Alright." She walked over to Dean "Hey, uhm do you think I could stay with you guys for the night?" Her face turned pink

Dean looks at her with a slightly surprised look on his face. He then looks at Cas, then Sam, and then back to Taylor. "Um, sure, sure. Yeah, no problem."

Taylor smiles "Thank you" she kisses Dean's cheek and walks back over to Sam.

Dean just stands there dumbstruck. Did Taylor actually just kiss his cheek? He looks at Cas who is confused, big surprise there. Then looks at Taylor's retreating back and then Sam, who stands there with a knowing smile on his face. Dean doesn't need physic powers to know what he's thinking. He starts walking to the impala, passing Sam as he goes. "Oh, shut up." Sam just chuckles and follows.

Taylor walks over to her car, with the biggest smile on her face. She looks over at Sam who's laughing and she can't help but laugh. She turns to Cas "Hey, you're driving with me."

Cas looks confused for a second and then shrugs and gets in the passenger seat. Dean is sitting in his car pouting while Sam is still laughing getting in the car. Between laughs he says "Hey Tay, just follow us to the motel, if you lose us, Cas knows where to go."

"Alright." She starts her car and follows them to the motel.

The drive is quiet, Cas is just staring out his window, the motel is a little out of town so they have a little bit of driving to do and Cas isn't the best conversationalist, so it is silent.

Taylor glances at Cas, this is the most awkward car ride she's ever had. She breaks the silence by putting on 'Still Into You' by Paramore and sing quietly

Cas briefly glances at the radio and then resumes looking out the window, undisturbed by the music.

They got to the motel and Taylor shut off her car.

Cas gets out of the car and follows Sam and Dean into number 14. Dean turns on the light. "The couch is a fold out bed, you can sleep there, Sam can you get the extra sheets?" Sam goes to the closet without saying a word and gets the sheets while Dean pulls out the couch. Sam throws the sheets on the bed. "Knock yourself out." Cas's eyebrows furrow "Why would she do that?"

Taylor shook her head and plopped down on the couch.

Dean and Sam just laugh. Sam goes in to take a shower while Dean sits on his bed. "So Cas, you gonna stay here or are you gonna go or what?" Cas looks at him. "Do you wish me to stay?"

"I'm fine with it, and I don't think Sam cares, it's up to Taylor."

Taylor shrugs "I honestly don't care, if you wanna stay, you can" she smiles at Cas.

Cas smiles back very slightly "Then I will stay." He goes to the window and sits down in front of it and just stares outside. Dean lets out a heavy sigh and flops onto the bed. Sam comes out of the bathroom. "Shower's free."

Taylor gets up and grabs her clothes and jumps in the shower.

While she's in there Sam starts searching for their next hunt and Dean just lays there, doing nothing.

Taylor gets out of the shower, and walks out in a loose Led Zeppelin tee and batman shorts.

As she leaves, Dean gets up and heads in. Sam is still typing away at the keyboard and Cas is still staring out the window. It is silent, not an uncomfortable silent like at the diner, but a nice one.

Taylor sits next to Sam and nudges him playfully "Whatcha doin Sammy?"

Sam smirks "I'm searching to see if there are any hunts around. There doesn't seem to be much."

Taylor smiles "Well, if you can't fid anything, maybe you should take a break." She closes his laptop and smirks.

Sam seems amused "Okay, if you insist mother."

Taylor sticks her tongue out "Hang out with me! You're always on your laptop looking for new cases or researching."

"Alright, what do you wanna do? Dean has claimed the TV." True to his word Dean has been watching Dr. Sexy reruns on the tv since he got out of the shower.

Taylor thought about it "I don't know, something fun though!" she thinks "Isn't there a beach in town?" She asks Sam.

He thinks for a moment, "I think there's one a few miles away." It's not a public beach but there's no ropes or no trespassing signs or anything.

Taylor smiles "You wanna go? I mean, today's perfect to go to the beach!"

Sam stands up, "Sure! I'll get some stuff together. Dean? You wanna come?" "No." "Okay then," he looks over at Cas opens his mouth and then thinks better of it and goes to get whatever they need.

Taylor plops down next to Dean "Come to the beach with us!" She practically begs "It'll be fun!"

Dean just looks at her for a minute before sighing "Okay fine, but you better ask Cas if he wants to come too. I don't want to leave him here by himself.

Taylor looks at Castiel "Hey Cas, you wanna come with?"

Cas obviously hadn't been paying attention. "Come where?" Dean sits up. "To the beach dummy." "What would I do there?" Sam walks over to where Dean and Taylor are, "I don't know, swim, walk, sit, lay down, watch the birds, the waves, the clouds." Cas seems to ponder this for a minute. Finally he comes to a decision. "Yes, that sounds nice." "Then it's settled. Let's go, we got everything?"

Taylor looks in her bag "Hang on, I gotta change first." She walks in the bathroom and changes. She cones out wearing a Batman bathing suit top, black frayed shorts, flip flops and gucci sunglasses. "Alright, you guys ready?"

Dean smiles "Nice bathing suit. I love Batman." He pulls out his own bathing suit with is covered in Batman symbols.

Taylor laughs "So do I." She walks outside where Sam and Cas are waiting.

Dean comes out a minutes later, "Okay, everyone in the impala."

They all get in and go to wherever the beach is.

* * *

**Dream sweet Cas dreams and I'm Batman!**


	4. Announcement

**I know you hate these, but I can't do all the stories at once. So I have decided to focus on one at a time. I am putting up a new poll once I put this out and take the other poll down. So go and vote. It will be which story I should focus on first. I will finish that one, then the next one, and so on. All depending not the number of votes. Sequels will only come after all stories are finished. So, vote away. Thanks.**

**Dream sweet Cas dreams and I'm Batman!**

**Destiel101**


End file.
